


Чужеродная ассимиляция

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Assimilation, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, The Invaders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: Космические крысобелки однозначно не так просты, как кажутся. Стоит только узнать тайны происхождения рода некоторых из них... и на самом деле захочется той самой невозможной трансформации. Того самого переключения смены пола одним щелчком пальца, отчего куда проще быть би, и жить так.





	Чужеродная ассимиляция

Трек для фанфика:  **Light Year — Pumpt**  
  
\---  
  
      Инопланетяне. Столь неоднозначное слово, характеризующее неизвестные человеку развитые формы жизни. Мы давно знаем или допускаем предположения, что они существуют. Понимаем, что однажды они нанесут нам, людям, визит… если верим в их существование или не отрицаем его. И только время покажет, когда случится это явление прихода, и стоило ли его ждать тем, кто хотел, чтобы это случилось. Может, не сегодня… или так хотелось бы думать?  
  
      Находясь довольно высоко над Землёй, планетой людей, платформенный космический корабль огромных размеров облетал её вокруг, словно ища нужную траекторию для плавного приземления без заминок и непредвиденных поломок при посадке. Три загадочные стройные фигуры среднего роста стали видны тёмно-синими силуэтами через оконную сферу межпространственного средства передвижения. Ими был получен приказ подготовить часть населения зелёной планеты к «превращению» ради продвижения плана по господству над той самой «лакомой» галактикой с находящейся внутри неё Солнечной системой. В тот момент, когда громадина углублялась в озоновый слой, проходя внутрь, большая капсула, которая также служила вспомогательным кораблём, была выпущена из него в сторону холодного вакуума космоса. И после вхождения в орбиту Земли спускалась ниже к её атмосфере, словно при режиме самонаведения на выбранную точку её коры. Так началось исполнение задуманного и незатейливого.  


***

  
      Зак, молодой мечтательный парень, на этот раз не собираясь глядеть в свой телескоп, разглядывал яркий звездопад своими глазами. Парень хорошо расслаблялся от того, что смотрел на звёзды и размышлял, какие загадки мироздания и их собственного предназначения, кроме известных фактов, они ещё таят в себе, и сколь их много может быть. Итак, достаточно помечтав на сегодня, да поняв, что сейчас время уже довольно позднее, он собрался было домой. Но, отвлёкшись, заметил сильное мерцание и «подмигивание» сгустка холодных цветов. Который затем создал впечатление, будто звезда движется не куда-нибудь по Вселенной, а падает вниз к литосфере. Ужаснулся от быстрого приближения «звезды» к земле, которое ему не почудилось и происходило на самом деле, всё же не надрывая голос, пока убегал от неё подальше.  
  
      Через мгновение неизвестный объект приземлился с грохотом примерно в пятидесяти футах от Зака. Страх быстро сменился заинтригованностью и интересом, где имело место быть, что рассказать своим детям и внукам, когда эти дни настанут в его жизни. Парень, теша своё любопытство, подходил всё ближе к, как выяснилось, неопознанному кораблю, про которых не рассказывали или которыми не пугали в детстве только ленивые родители. Изрядно удивившись его точь-в-точь жёлудевидной форме, а после разглядев постепенно нарастающий белый свет, в то время как массивная дверь опускалась вниз, он собрался было бежать прочь, пока не случилось чего ещё, для начала, с ним. Но отбежал не слишком далеко, всё ещё желая увидеть больше таинственности, о которой он некстати грезил, своими глазами и невзирая на смысл.  
  
      Поддавшись, Зак успел спрыгнуть к выездной двери и подняться по ней внутрь странного корабля, на миг остановившись и осматривая помещение любопытными глазами. Однако, при раздумьях о том, для чего такой корабль прилетел на эту примитивную Землю, когда парень вошёл в помещение, его окутал газ, усыпивший всего за несколько секунд после окружения.  


***

  
      Как только молодой человек пришёл в сознание, он обнаружил себя не в том месте, куда проник самостоятельно, но в комнате, напоминающей лабораторию. Заку было довольно некомфортно лежать на столе связанным и, мало того, раздетым до трусов. Расслышав приближающиеся шаги, он был полностью сосредоточен, подозревая разные нелицеприятные вещи о своём исходе… И был шокирован, разглядев вошедших в помещение двух антропоморфных древнего вида, о чём, безусловно, не знал, длинноносых саблезубых белок женского пола. Были «дамы» одеты в бежево-сиреневые костюмы из материала, напоминающего латекс, плотно облегающие причудливые великолепные тела.  
  
      Человек попытался прорвать ремни, при этом дёргаясь в разные стороны, но в итоге это не имело смысла, поскольку не приносило никакого результата. Одна из них, фиолетового цвета кожи, внешне может и чудная, но всё же очень и очень красивая «женщина» с животной мордашкой, подошла к главной панели управления, стоявшей возле стола со связанным. И прежде чем приступить к задуманному, она лукаво улыбнулась парню правым верхним уголком странной пасти. Следом подвела подушечки указательного и среднего пальцев к своим губам, чтобы сдерживать порывы веселья и дать ему понять, что это между ними останется шаловливым секретиком.  
  
В это же время едва слышимо простонала от мыслей, о которых ведали лишь эти двое, судя по в меру расплывшейся и чуть оскалившейся улыбки другой «дамы» синего цвета кожи, практически подобной своей напарнице. После чего фиолетовая активировала машину, напоминающую спинной массажёр, которая стала выезжать из потолка по направлению к невольно лежачему Заку. Белка своими руками с ровными коготками повернула стол с ним так, чтобы к механизму была расположена его спина. Иноземное устройство выпустило наружу среднего размера металлические паукообразные лапы, концы которых обхватили кожу парня, войдя в неё с нажимом.  
  
      Он постепенно всё сильнее ощущал характерно проявляющую себя боль, пока оно перекачивало чужеродную химическую кровь в его сосуды, и не сдерживал криков да болезненных стонов. Железные лапы вскоре ослабили захват тела и вобрали себя внутрь машины передачи вещества в исходное положение. «Женщина»-животное повернула стол с Заком обратно, как было вначале. И со своей идентичной напарницей несколько нервно, слегка пританцовывая вышла из лаборатории, оставив парня наедине с собой. Сам он не сразу понял, что эта инопланетянка-чертовка перед этим его полностью освободила, даже не окружив помещение какой бы то ни было дополнительной защитой. Но, конечно же, не забыв «запечатать» дверь кодовым замком.  


***

  
      Даже через минуту человеку не полегчало, однако он за это время искренне пытался понять, что с ним сейчас происходит. Ибо его положение узника было очевидным, как и то, что милые белочки-инопланетяне что-то с ним сделали… довольно неприятное и целенаправленное. То, что может сильно его изменить… и оттого, безусловно, перепугался. Дыхание потяжелело, пота проступало всё больше, пока Зак ощущал всё более явную боль внутри себя, пока не сказать что душевную. И вот, гладкий короткошёрстный мех нефритового цвета начал прорастать из его кожи, быстро распространяясь по всему телу. Структуры костей расправлялись и смещались, делая его более подтянутым и ровным. Все мышцы укрепились на пару единиц, а талия чуть согнулась. В то время как жирок на животе втянулся и был распределён внутри по разным позициям тела, подбавляя роста.  
  
      Когда Зак стал перебирать пальцами по позвоночнику, он ощутил внизу длинный и очень пушистый хвост, проросший из его тазовой области. Задница немного набухла, бёдра увеличились таким же объёмом, приобретая плавные волнующие изгибы. Расстояние промеж ног чуть сжалось, а ногти росли несколько секунд, пока не превратились в средней длины заострённые звериные когти. Также произошло и с ногтями на ногах, однако, без удлинения. Плечи Зака с треском костей были просунуты немного вглубь, руки заметно похудели и малость уменьшились в размере.  
  
      Лицо же человека испытывало жуткий дискомфорт, пока терпело трансформацию в виде удлинения с долей элегантности совокупности носа и рта. Нос стал чёрным и круглым, два передних зуба заметно выросли в длине, выступая изо рта, и стали куда более острыми, напоминавшими сабли. Волосы парня были «слиты» внутрь меха, уши с заострёнными мочками оттопырились вверх, частично закрывая раковине проход снаружи. Размер его щёк ненамного увеличился… чего не скажешь о глазах. Которые мало того что стали огромными, так ещё и веки невесть как окрасились фиолетовой тенью вкупе с такого же цвета оттенком на увеличенных подкрученных ресничках!  
  
      И выросли антенны на лбу несчастного, и голос на несколько октав поднялся, а то и совсем от человеческого диалекта не осталось и следа. Отчего парню пришлось смириться со своей кардинальной сменой пола, хоть и было очень, очень обидно! Даже снятое верхнее бельё приняло универсальную инопланетную модификацию, обретая тёмно-серый цвет и покрывая его тело повсюду. Так как нижнее успело порваться во время трансформации, лежавшее рядом и подвергшееся воздействию иноземной, такой ни на какую не похожей, даже «абсурдной» энергии машины со стороны.  
  
      «Что вообще за сумасшедшая херня?! Я превращаюсь в таких же девушек, как они, твою же мать!»  
  
      Были ли это последние горячные мысли медленно дичавшего Зака, которые он озвучил в переставшей быть его собственной голове? Даже если подбирались другие слова и предложения, то было их всеобщей сутью.  
  
      Одни части материализовались в подобие перчаток и рукавов, обхватывая «дамские» руки, пока в этот момент другие превращались в сапожки с высокими каблуками, обувая своего пока ещё хозяина. Металлическое обрамление старой новой одежды вышло из пропитанного феноменальным иноземным влиянием готового материала, в то же время создавая наплечники и обхваты вокруг пояса, а также кольца на образовавшемся стальном покрытии большущего хвоста. Шея удивительного и сексуального существа, уже едва напоминавшего землянина, была тоже украшена металлическим воротником. И новая походная форма вовсю втянулась в его тело, плотно его облегая, отчего так нелепо попавшийся парниша позволил себе возбудиться, особенно при обхвате промежности и зада.  
  
      Новый всплеск знакомой боли вновь не сулил Заку ничего хорошего. Ведь так и есть, если говорить о знатной добавке чужеродных феромонов в органы восприятия. Грудь же увеличивалась в размере с намеренной целью выглядеть исконно женской и желанной. Контрольный болевой импульс был запущен в промежность попавшего в лапы половой измены, и вот, случилось то, что его мужское начало сильно сжалось, да также втянулось в его абсолютно новое строение, дав свободу иной женской гордости. Наконец, воздействие химической крови поглотило также ум бывшего парня, затуманивая и перестраивая мышление на звериные инстинкты. Молодой человек, упав на колени, полностью сдался, позволяя разуму заполнять голову исключительно завоеваниями и, если будет хорошо исполнять свою роль, привлечением внимания сильных духом самцов, любящих быть в компании прекрасных самок, без особых усилий. Что и собирались делать те, кто пленил его и сотворил с ним это — нечто излишне самонадеянное и прекрасное.  


***

  
      Итак, две белки в одежде, вид коих именуется Скрэтазон, на этот раз со своей командующей, похожей на них как две капли и отличающейся цветом формы, как, впрочем, и кожи, в её случае бирюзовой, снова вошли в помещение, дабы проверить нынешнее состояние схваченного. Вошли торопливо, с нетерпением, пока рассчитывали, что ассимиляция уже проведена. После, видя высокую успешность результата, старшая по званию была весьма довольна через оценочное томное хмыканье, встречая перед собой новоизбранную, ранее бывшую человеком мужского пола. У которой покров превращённого в их вид тела отличался по статусу и задачам. Скрэтазон, предназначенная для армейских рядов, гордо вытянулась перед своими создательницами, что говорило о её готовности к захвату галактики Млечный путь. И, разумеется, всех прочих, повсюду снующих в безграничном космосе.  
  
      Ведь как бы не оказалось верным шокирующее предположение, что только в мужчинах могут быть заложены гены доблести и бесстрашия на пару с покорностью и бесприкословным подчинением своим хозяйкам. Определённо, захват миров при помощи без предупредительного низведения сильного пола до уровня «слабого», но великолепного в своей рассудительности и красоте — очень странная и впечатляющая штука. В точности гарантирующая успех и пользу сей бесчестной хитрой тактики лишь в случае отрицания своеволия и поклонения своим госпожам. Абсолютным целеустремлённым созданиям, за которыми шествовало будущее уже завтра.


End file.
